believe
by buriiana sakurai
Summary: I prayed to the gods, let him stay. - roxasxnaminé


**disclaimers**: Kingdom Hearts, Disney, "& Memories," by Within Temptation.

**believe**

(naminéxroxas)

_I hope there is a way_

_to give me a sign you're okay._

--

Naminé _cursed _him. She cursed him for being "chosen" by the Keyblade. She cursed him for simply being Roxas. But most of all, she cursed him for leaving her.

_In this world you tried,_

_Not leaving me alone behind._

The said was currently on another perilous journey, killing _another_ elite army of Heartless and collecting _more _hearts. She knew the battle would _never _end. Her eyes warily traveled to the glowing Kingdom Hearts, just outside of her window.

"Stupid, stupid, _stupid_!" the artistic Nobody muttered under her breath, pouting and furiously sketching the outlines of a soon to be figure on her sketch pad. How could Roxas be so naive? Didn't he know he was just a tool in the Superior's plan?

She _begged _him not to go. She pleaded with him. She told him she couldn't_ bear_ losing him.

But he just smiled halfheartedly, "lovingly" brushing flaxen locks out of her flawless face. He told her everything would be alright and he _promised_ he'd be back soon.

His eyes fixated on hers before he muttered a regretful "Goodbye." The golden haired girl watched him walk away. She knew she'd miss him. She'd miss his soft melodic laughter. His deep, stormy blue eyes. His tussled blond hair. She'd even miss his cocky smirk. When he had completely disappeared from her line of sight, tear drops cascaded in rivulets down her porcelain cheeks.

_There's no other way.  
_

_I prayed to the gods, "Let him stay."_

_--  
_

It had been months, she counted the days with withering hope. And with each day, she lost a little more of the faith she had in him. She'd reminisce about him everyday, the memories still fresh in her mind. And every time, it brought tears to her eyes. But the memories were bittersweet, for they granted her with a fragment of hope.

"He hasn't forgotten about me...Has he?"

_The memories ease the pain inside,  
_

_now I know why. _

_All of my memories keep you near.  
_

_In silent moments imagine you here.  
_

_All of my memories keep you near.  
_

_Your silent whispers, silent tears. _

**--**

As she drew deep, azure, eyes on her sketch pad, she wondered where he was. She wondered if he was safe and well. She wondered if he was suffering. Her sky blue eyes traveled to her droplet covered window as a reflective expression crossed her soft features.

_Made me promise to try,  
to find my way back in this life. _

"Give me a sign, Roxas..."

_I hope there is a way,  
to give me a sign you're okay._

And that's when she spotted the sea salt ice cream bar, outside, laying on her window sill.

**--  
**

She had the urge, the urge to draw him. Flawlessly, perfectly. Because he _was_ in her eyes.

She could picture him clearly in her mind: Blond tresses, clinging to his sweat covered face. Deep, sparkling, blue eyes shadowed by an ebony hood. The high pitched ring and whistle of metal cutting through flesh and air. Keyblades twirling, flashing and glimmering between his fingertips with expertise, slashing through the Heartless. She imagined the thousands of beady, yellow eyes closing in on him, waiting for a chance to take him down.

She liked to think that Roxas was invincible, but she knew he wasn't.

And when she pictured the thousands of Heartless smothering him, ripping and clawing at his flesh as he cried out in agony, she broke down into tears.

**--**

One day, she heard her door suddenly creak open. The sound of light footsteps echoed into her room, the heels of the boots clicking on the tile floor. The smell of the sea, blood, sweat and intoxicating darkness filled the air.

_Could it really be him?_

_All the memories I hold dear.  
Darling, you know I will love you  
until the end of time. _

She whirled around.

Sky blue met stormy blue.

Naminé gasped.

And she prayed she wasn't dreaming.

"_ROXAS!_**" **She crashed into his arms, sobs racking her body as he held her close.

She pounded her small fists harmlessly against his chest, "_Why_ did you have to leave me, Roxas?"

The Key of Destiny looked down at the crying blond in his arms as a wave of guilt crashed over him. He was speechless. Naminé was strong, he _never_ saw her cry.

"I'm sorry Na..."

"You say that _every_ time!" the aggravated girl bellowed. "_Dammit_, Roxas! It's been months! I missed you! Please promise me Roxas. Promise you'll never leave again..."

"Naminé..." Naminé was silenced by his sudden thoughtful tone. She shivered slightly when his cool, gloved fingers brushed her cheek and trailed across her jaw line. He leaned in towards her and she could feel his warm breath tingling her parted lips. Her eyes fluttered closed, dark lashes painting her cheeks. And before she knew it, his lips desperately claimed hers. He tangled his fingers in her golden hair as she coiled her arms around his neck.

They soon pulled apart, completely breathless. He grabbed her hand, gloved fingers interlocking with hers.

His lips brushed the back of her hand and he whispered sternly, "I promise, Naminé."

And Naminé believed.

--

**A/N: **Well there you go, one of my favorite KH Pairings. Thank you for reading.

Review please :)


End file.
